An ID chip or an IC card that can transmit and receive data such as identification information wirelessly has been put into practice in various areas, and the expansion of its market is further anticipated as a communication information terminal of a new mode. An ID chip is also called a wireless tag, a RFID (Radio frequency identification) tag or an IC tag. In general, an ID chip or an IC card having an antenna and an integrated circuit (IC chip) formed by using a semiconductor substrate is put to practical use at present.